One Last Time
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: The hardship of being in a pack is everyone can hear your pain pleasure and wants..yeah for me this is a problem.You see there is a new member of the pack and she is—whats the word Im looking?Um pretty?Sure. Strange?Hell yes. Unexpected?You have no idea..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Twilight so wish me luck**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ****Twilight ****though I wish I had the mind to have made it up**

* * *

**Summery-**

**The hardship of being in a pack is everyone can hear your pain, pleasure, and wants… yeah for me this is a problem. You see, there is a new member of the pack and she is—what's the word I'm looking? Um, pretty? Sure. Strange? Hell yes. Unexpected? You have no idea…**

**WARNING: This story completely deviates from the series and is mostly about the La Push pack. Jacob does NOT imprint on Renesmee.**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

**Three Days Ago**

I was on patrol, as usual, just as I was on my way home I passed Seth and Leah bickering in there wolf forms…again.

"_How am I a kid?"_ griped Seth

"_One: your age. Two: your attitude—"_ smugly replied Leah

"_Like you're any better! Hey Jake." _

"_Hey, have fun on patrol. It's muddy out there watch your step." _I warned

"_Right, I'll keep that in mind, Weirdo."_

"_Watch it Leah."_

"_Whatever. I'll be back in three hours, Seth."_

"_Ok, than. Leave!"_ he demanded but Leah just laughed _"One of these days man, one of these days."_

"_What ever you say."_ We parted ways and I phased back to normal slumming through my small home and flopped on my bed, things had become slightly more peaceful now that Bella's a mom and stuff. I actually have three hours to sleep; it's impressive.

"Jacob!" yelled Billy

"_Never mind the sleep thing."_ I thought

"Get your ass up boy!" he yelled again.

"Ugh, fine." I mumbled

Sam's familiar howl ripped through the air, sounding an alarm that _no one_ expected to hear. The "New Wolf" system set into motion. We would chase down who ever it was and try to console them, you know, to get them to phase back. It's how it always worked, even with Leah and her…parts.

I ran out the door and the second I hit the trees I took off my pants and phased.

_Hey guys where is he?_ I asked to everyone

_Out by the ocean. _Came all replies in unison

_Who is it? Were there any sings or what? _I asked

_We have no idea, when Seth was on patrol he said he stopped a snow-white wolf out here only a few inches shorted than he is._ Informed Sam _he said that it was slender—like Leah._

_It's a girl?!_ I shouted in my mind _You sure Seth?_

_Positive,_ he brought up the picture in his mind so we could see it. _It was thin—too thin. Like it hadn't eaten in a day or two._

I studied the picture, he was right. The sleekness of the body, and the height suggested a female. But she looked cold, dirty, ragged, and a little wild but she was still a beautiful creature.

_You're tellin' me! Her eyes were blue. Blue! _He yelled in reply, astonished by what he had seen

_Lets go get her. We need to talk. _Came Sam's voice

The whole pack charged to the bay preparing for a fight if need be.

_Colin, Brandy, go cut her off at the cliffs if she tries to run_ I suggested

_I'm way faster than them! They might not make it in time!_ Complained Leah

_Leah, _cooed Sam_ We need your help on this one_

She was quiet… for once

The sea was right there, less than a hundred yards. We broke free of the trees and checked to see if there were any humans, nope.

_Where is she—_another howl ripped through the air

I looked over at the cliffs _There!_

She was jumping from rock to rock scaling the wall with great ease.

_What the hell? _Thought Jared watching her _Colin and Brandy!_

_Shit._ Was everyone's only reply, well besides Leah who scolded Seth for saying a "Bad Word".

We all ran top speed. Leah and I reached the top first, but we didn't try to take our new buddy's way

She was just sitting on the edge her tail swinging back and forth, staring out at the open water.

I took one step closer and her whole body tightened and she whipped her head around to look at me. _Don't move!_

I froze _sorry, sorry. My bad. I'm not gonna hurt you—_

_Hell no you aren't coz I'd rip you from limb to limb. _She crouched low to the ground ready to spring, her eyes looked wild in the morning light

_Why you— _I started

_What's your name? _Leah asked

_Kimi Burnfire—who wants to know? _She spat back

Her eyes went wide _Kimi; my name is Leah, Leah Clearwater. Do you remember me? I used to baby sit you._

My head snapped up _Kimi, cute, little, sweet, innocent, Kimi?! _

_What?! _Thought many shocked minds as they ran to catch up with us

Let me explain this, Kimi had a birth defect that made doctors put chemicals in her system when she was little. It messed up her heath for a while but got better and made her hair extremely light it looked white against her dark skin and her mother's blue eyes were just the cherry on top of the most perfect ball of cuteness ever created.

_Who was that? _Ordered Kimi searching for the voices

_Kimi, you need to calm down. It's ok it's me… _she paused grudgingly _It's_ _Lee-Lee_

By this time the rest of the pack had joined us trying to sooth her.

_Kimi, look at me_ I said quietly _do you know who I am?_

She started at me long and hard _Jacob…?_ She concluded _Jacob B-Black?_

_Yeah, Kim, It's me. _I tried

_Jake? H-how? Ugh I'm gonna pass out. _She stumbled back and forth

I slowly walk forward as she laid her big head on the ground _Go for it. You need sleep right now._ Right before she was out cold I asked Leah to let her borrow her clothes so I could carry her back with out…you know. I phase myself and got dressed.

_Yeah, sure here you go. _She undid the tie with her muzzle and nudged them over to me when Kimi phased I tried to look away the most I could but it was hard not to look at her body. She was thinner than we though, it was sick. Leah was definitely not a wide girl and her clothes were huge on Kimi.

He heard Quil whimper when he saw her, he had a soft spot for little girls because of Claire.

"Yeah, I know Buddy." I said picked Kimi and putting her on Seth's back "Seth take it easy running back to the reservation."

He nodded and slowly trotted off toward home, closely followed by every one else besides Sam and me.

He phased and got dressed. "That shouldn't have happened." I mumbled

"Kimi…" he sighed "Who'd have though little Kimi could have ended up like us?"

"I did even know she came back." Kimi had moved with her mother when she was eight up to New York

"Mrs. Burnfire probably saw the changes and brought her here. She's just a kid" He said

"Sam, I don't think we can look at her that way any more—"

"Jake she's eleven!" he informed me, knowing I didn't do the math "She's the youngest in the pack now."

"Did you see the way she scaled that wall? Even when she was on her last leg. She's fast and strong too. She's no ordinary kid we should keep a closer eye on her—"

"Not now, she needs sleep. And she's going to be more hungry than she has ever been in her life." He sighed

"I'll get the eggs you get the meat… lots and lots of meat." I replied

"Better watch your fingers."

* * *

**RXR this is a complete experiment! I need review and ideas because I want you to have this fic your way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, new chap for you. Yay, a review! Thank you so much!**

**Ok not too many people do this but I dedicate chapters to my reviewers individually so today's chap is dedicated to Emettluver- Thank you and I'm definitely continuing**

**Disclaimer- nope**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I ran back into town with Sam wondering how long she'd been in that state of being panicked, afraid, and sickeningly unhealthy.

_Let's head to your place that's probably where they took her; it's closer. _Suggested Sam

_Yeah, smells like it_ I sniffed the ground and caught everyone's sent heading in one direction

We came in the back to try to be conspicuous, what ever that means, I've just been told to be it from Billy. I saw al of the over-sized guys and Leah around the table with Sue and my dad.

Sam walked through the door and all was quiet "Where is she?" he asked

"Sleeping in Jake's room. We…we found her mother… and possibly the reason she phased." Murmured Sue

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked more on edge than I was if that could be done

"Jenna Burnfire _left_ her. Two weeks ago, she dropped her off at the hospital saying it was for a check up and ditched her. The next week at the hospital Kimi's room was torn apart and she was gone." Spat Billy "Kimi is such a good girl; she's so strong but she couldn't handle this one on her own."

My jaw clenched as I spoke, "That's why she phased… she finally got mad at her mom and turned prematurely."

"Little, Kimi…" cooed Leah with her head in her hands and elbows on her knees while she sat at the table "our little Kimi… the same one we babysat and played with just four years ago is now a monster with out her mother—"

"That's not a mother. That's a selfish woman that doesn't deserve a kid." I said through gritted teeth

The whole room was quiet until we heard fast footsteps as Kimi skidded into the kitchen "I smell bacon." Was the first thing she said.

I pointed to the table where Paul was reaching for a piece and grabbed one. She locked eyes with him and edged closer to the gigantic mound of meat.

"Paul… Drop it." We all saw the fear in his eyes as he darted away from the table, bacon-less

Kimi attacked the plate of food with such speed it made me proud. After five minutes she was sitting cross-legged on the table, pate on her lap, with bacon hanging out of her mouth as she chewed. Seconds later she was licking the plate "What else ya got?"

"Well good morning to you to Kimi." I smiled she hadn't changed at all "Auntie Sue made your favorite: scrambled eggs."

Her eyes lit up like she had heard that she just won a million dollars. "Really, you guys have 'em?"

I picked up a large pan and spatula "Take it nice now." She held out the plate and I dumped easily six pounds of eggs on it. "Good girl."

"Thank you Jake!" she chimed digging in again

"Well." Said Sam "Lets all go home for now it looks like Kimi needs a break." Every one headed out besides Paul and Me. Billy had gone with Sue and Sam to talk

I walked back to the counter next to Paul "Why did you get a thank you while I got mauled?"

"I _gave_ her food you tried to eat it." I teased

"Yeah," he chuckled "hey she's pretty." He nudged me with his elbow

"And she's eleven." I scolded him

"So?! Claire just turned four!" he whispered harshly

I took another look at Kimi. Nothing about her personality had changed but… wow. I was concerned about how skinny she was before so I didn't look at anything but her exposed ribs. This time now that she's almost healthy I looked at the rest of her like the copper skin, long legs, shiny hair, big lips, and… other thing that are large. "Hey Kimi how tall are you?"

A muffled "6'1" was her reply

"I told you, she's not eleven—she's a model!" he grinned

"Shut up, Paul!" I smacked him in the back of the head to silence

"I'm done." Kimi hoped off the table and stood still for a moment looking out the window.

I looked her up and down trying and failing to make the connection of what she looks like now and what she _should_ look like.

"Jake? Paul? Why do I look like this? I'm not stupid. I know I shouldn't be this tall or strong or understand the things I do… I was a _wolf_ for crying out loud! What's wrong with me?" the tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged around my waist

I looked down "Kimi baby… listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. You're just, a little different." I tried to sooth her Paul nodded to me letting me know that he had to get back to Rachel when he left I lifted her chin up so she had to look at me "You're perfect." I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her

"Thank you Jake. I-sniffle- don't remember you being this nice to me." She mumbled against my chest "I'm sorry I said I'd rip you apart."

"I believe it was limb from limb" I corrected, lightly teasing her

"Oh, sorry again." She replied sarcastically breaking our little love fest "Ugh, look at me!" she smiled "I look terrible."

"Ok you need to shut up _now_." I raised an eyebrow

"What ever. So you gonna tell me what's going on?" she walked out of the kitchen to our small couch and sat down

I followed suit leaning against the side and resting my arm on the back. "Do you remember those stories Jared used to tell you when you went to bed?" she nodded "Well they were true—"

"What?!" she interrupted slightly angry, I jumped back

"Hey! Hey! You can't get mad in here!" I said crouching in the corner

"Why?" she asked with her short-cropped hair falling over her wide eyes

"Well, when people like you and me get mad, we phase into wolf form and it's dangerous for the people around them…" I paused and thought of Emily "It's really dangerous Kim. You can't get mad until you can control it."

"Oh ok…" she said curling up in a ball and propping her right cheek on her knees like she was refusing to look at me

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly getting up

"Nothing."

"Kimi." I sighed plopping down next to her and put one hand between her shoulder blades

"My mom jumped like that right before she dumped me on the hospital. She nearly ran off the road one time."

"Kimi Istas. Do you know why your dad named you that?" I asked pulling her into my lap

"No…" she mumbled with a thick voice like she was trying to hold back tears

"He told me the second he saw you with your pretty white hair he _had_ to call you that because it means 'beautiful snow'." She looked up at me her eyes were red-rimmed "I couldn't think of a more perfect name for you." Making her happier had me happier

"I knew I missed you a lot for a reason." She curled up with her head on my lap after few seconds she said, "I'm hot."

"_You have no idea."_ I thought, "Yeah, you have a body heat of over a hundred now so you are going to need new clothes."

"Shopping?" she said with a groan "I thought you were a guy."

"Last time I checked I was. But really you could get heatstroke now." I ran my hand through her hair studying the soft locks "It's a good thing you already had short hair or else you would have been a puff ball when you phased, ask Leah what happens." She laughed and rolled over on her back so she could look at me

"Like I never left?" she asked

"Like you never left." We always used to sit like this and watch TV for hours just talking and laughing, we were buddies, she acted old for her age and I acted young so it worked out

"So what we gonna do today, Boss?" she asked smiling again

"Well, I could teach you how to control yourself." She raised a delicate eyebrow

"How?"

"Well," I started "I get you really pissed off and you try to control the wolf inside you. Another reason to go get clothes."

"Huh?"

"If you do phase you'll shred your clothes and I'll be forced to see you naked." I grinned cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes

"I'm gonna hold out on that one, Jake." She smiled closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth

"What ever you say." She took one of my large hands in her smaller ones

"You got _big_ man." She stated in awe pressing our plams together

"I told you I'd always be taller"

"Jake."

"What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**RXR thanks! If you have some ideas you think I should add, go ahead and tell me in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! New chap for you!**

**Dedicated to- Cwash09 **

**Disclaimer- Two words: I wish!**

* * *

**Sam's POV-**

After I got done talking to the elders I headed back to Jacob's place with Emily, Billy had said he'd be home later and not to worry about him. But in these times, it's hard not to worry about everything.

We arrived and she knocked on the door a muffled "come in" was heard

I walked in and Kimi had her head in Jake's lap and his hand in hers.

"Hey Sam. Long time no see." She smiled from where she was "Emily!"

She jumped up and practically tackled my newly wed wife "Kimi…" she gasped "Air!"

She immediately let go and jumped back "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Crap! Crap! Crap! Are you ok?! Did I hurt you?!" her eyes were wide with fear she started shivering and I went stiff

"Kimi! Clam!" yelled Jacob "She's fine!"

Kimi's head snapped over at Jacob. He got up and led her back over to the couch then nodded for us to close the door. "She's new at this but she's doin' great, better than any of us!" smiled Jake

"I can tell. You would have phased at the door knocking." Replied Emily teasingly

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in." he grumbled "So why the visit?"

"We wanted to see our little Kimi… who isn't so little anymore." I said slowly taking second look at this model sitting next to my friend on the couch "Wow… you're almost as pretty as Emily." I grinned

Both girls looked at me, rolled there eyes and said, "I'll never be _that_ pretty."

The two then looked at each other but Kimi spoke first "I will _never _be as beautiful as you Emily. Not even if I got surgery and put on piles and piles of make-up, I repeat _never._"

Emily smiled widely with soft, mother-like eyes "You deserve a hug."

"Of cores I do." She said Emily polled down on the couch and hugged Kimi. I could tell it was one-sided and that Kim was controlling herself. This is a good sign. "So what have you been you to? Huh?"

"Sam and I got married!" she chimed I blushed

"Oh my gosh!"

The girls started gossiping so I looked at Jake he nodded toward the kitchen; I nodded back. We both walked to the kitchen but he stopped and kissed Kimi on the forehead first. When we were out the back door and out of Kimi's earshot then we started talking

"How sweet. What was that about?" I asked sternly

"Nothing…" he mumbled

"Jake…" I pressed

"What? I can't miss an old friend?" he shot back

"Alright, alright… she is pretty cute though." I said in a sing-song voice

"You're tellin' me—"

"Gotcha!" I grinned then whispered "You like her!"

"What are you like three?!" he whispered back "This isn't the play ground—"

"It could be with your eleven year old inside—" Jacob interrupted me mid-sentence

"Sam, with all do respect man; it will take the same time to break you as fix you!" he seethed

"Ok that's nice to know, she's doing great. I expected to explode back there." I said, "Has she been doing that all day?"

"Yep, she's good. Only once she nearly phased but that's when… she started talking about her mom." He looked away from my face to the house "I couldn't do it…"

"Do what Jake?" I asked following his gaze

"Live with that pain. I mean the Bella thing is in the past…but her mom left her. That's like saying that the person that made you said 'Oh hey I don't want _it_ anymore, you can have it back.' I would have gone insane the first day." I could see Kimi in the window with Emily smiling and talking

"It looks like she doesn't want to admit that it hurts yet. She'll be ok. She's a good girl and she doesn't need that abandoning trap that doesn't deserve to be called a mother!" a wave shook through me but I forced it back down

"I had the same reaction. I had to leave the room but when I came back the first thing she said was 'It's ok; she must have had a reason. You know she might come back!' I wanted cry, Sam. She had such hope in her eyes I didn't have the guts to tell Kimi that her mom went off the radar." He stared at Kimi through the window "She needs to go shopping."

"Oh… right. We'll take her tomorrow." I could tell he was trying to change the subject so I let it slide

"Alright, well better get inside before Kimi eats Emily." He sighed

"Not funny."

"It's true. I haven't fed her in a while." He smirked and walked back I again followed… I thought I was the alpha.

"Hey Emily? Are you ready to go Sweetie?" I asked coming into the room

"No."

"Alright than let's go." I said in a hurry

"But—"

"Please, Baby." I pleased

"Fine—Kim I'll be back tomorrow ok?" she said standing up

"Ok!" she smiled back as Jake gently sat down putting his arm around her and propped his chin on her head

"Bye—I love you!" yelled Emily through the door after I closed it

"I love you too!" was the muffled reply she was looking for… well it was muffled to Emmy

"She's so sweet." Sighed Emily "I wish I had a little girl just like her."

"The white hair will be hard but we can try." She smacked me in the stomach

"Not what I ment." She chuckled "She's so pretty and sweet and kind and wonderful and—Sam."

"Yes Honey?"

"I want a baby." She stopped walking dead in her tracks and locked eyes with me

"…That can be arranged." She grinned wickedly

"Let's hope so."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

**Back at the house**

"What was that about?" Asked Kimi when they shut the door

"Nothing." I murmured against her hair breathing in the soothing scent of fresh rain and lilies

"What ever. I'm hungry again." She looked up at me with wide slightly embarrassed eyes when her stomach growled, "My tummy's gurgling."

"So I heard." I laughed, "Why don't I cook you something?" her eyes brows shot up in fear

"No!" she held her hands up "I uh mean… er—Jake I love you but you can't cook. How bout I make _you_ something!" she got up excitedly and practically danced into the kitchen

"You remind me a lot of a girl I once knew just now." I said observing her look through our cabinets

"What's her name?"

"Alice—Alice Cullen." I smirked "She's a vampire."

She dropped the stick of butter on the counter with a light 'thunk' "Really?! What did she look like?! How old was she?! That is so cool!"

"Slow down, Kim." I picked up the butter then picked up Kimi and sat her down on the table like I used to do "She _is_ very adorable she's about five two and has black hair and yellow eyes—"

"Yellow?! That sounds so pretty…"

"Well your eyes aren't so regular but they all have yellow eyes—her mate her sister her brothers and Bella's now too—"

"Bella!? What—when?! I'm so out of the loop!" she gasped gripping the hair on either side of her head

"Relax…" I went over the whole story stopping to explain parts and answer questions. Needless to say I left out the parts I didn't know.

"Wow… Jake are you ok?" she asked with a look in her eyes that I couldn't guess what she was thinking

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said from the stove where I was finishing up the pancakes

"So… do you have a girl yet?" she was by the counter now with her front to the middle of the room

"A steady girl?" she nodded "Nah, I've had a few flings over the years but nothing serious."

"I see. Why not?" damn she was full of questions

"I don't know, Kim. None caught my interest."

"They did when we were younger." She added knowingly

"Yeah well do I look like I have time for them? I _am_ baby sitting you." She glared at me

"Low blow Jake, low blow." She pursed her lips and stuck her nose in the air but kept her eyes to mine with a glistening shine of humor… wow I used big words!

I chuckled "Pancakes are done they have apples in 'em like you like them."

I held up a fork with a small piece of food on it she didn't bother taking it from me she just opened her mouth and ate it "When did you learn how to cook? It's really good Jacob!" her light copper skin flushed pink in surprise

"Thanks, I got good about two years ago when the guys needed a cook for a while."

"Speaking of the guys and our unique situation. When am I gonna learn how to what did you call it?"

"Phase?"

"Yeah that's it!" she grinned

"When your less hyper you better sleep now cuz you're going on patrol with me at mid night." I piled two plates full of ten pancakes each as a snack

"Oh joy, when do we get in?" she asked between bites

"Around ten-ish probably closer to eleven. Then we go to our check point, then home for an hour, _then _we to Sue's house to—"

"Ok I got it!" she huffed "sorry I'm just excited…"

"Why?" it was my turn to ask the questions

"Well, I'm part wolf—witch is cool to any preteen. I have family that loves me again—" I cut her off

"You always had family that loved you. Why would you think any different?" I pressed ignoring my chilling food

"Well…you know it's not important—ever body's got their sob story." She rushed through the words so fast it took my a while to identify what was said

"Spill."

"My mom, she just made a few comments on the way I looked and how she felt about me once or twice—really it's no big deal, Jake." She chuckled and rolled her eyes; it made me feel sick

"_No big deal? No big fucking deal?_ What the _hell_ did she say to you?!" I demanded throwing my plate into the sink harshly and grabbed her by the shoulders holding back a tremor

"Nothing!" I shook her again "Jake stop!" she yelled shaking violently with wild eyes "no… Jake get back!"

* * *

**TBC RXR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, Ugh it's been sooo firkin long! I'm sorry! **

**Dedicated to coco Swift! Thanks for the review!**

**This chap is a little...well VERY dramatic, ok? Oh and I have nothing against Bella.**

**Dis- na-uh **

* * *

**Kimi's POV**

You know when you see something really horrific—like a car crash or a suicide, a-and everything just happens in slow motion so you can see every detail of the situation because your mind is playing tricks on you...except… this is different…this is my fault. The way Jake is looking at me _right now_ will be there every time I think about him. The look of raw _fear_ is enough…I never should have come here. That stupid bitch should have left me by the side of the god damn road!

Intense heat shook threw me, _Oh god I think I'm phasing_

* * *

**Flashback **

_After Sam shut the door and we heard the two walk away Jacob turned to me…_

"_Emily…didn't get attacked by a bear, Kim…" he muttered quietly_

"_I know now Jake…I'm not stupid." I whispered in return "…Sam…he still hurts doesn't he?"_

"_Yeah…"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

I landed a powerful kick to Jacob's chest sending him into the back wall of the kitchen. _Please forgive me Jake but I'm _not _letting that happen. Not to you! Not to anybody!_

I jumped out the small window and it's sharp, tiny, unforgiving daggers cutting the flesh on my face and arms. I was a beast before I hit the ground. The second my feet touched the dirt I was off and running out into the dense forest of the reservation.

_Who just phased?_ I heard Leah's voice _Seth? Paul?_

I didn't answer.

_Leah, it's Jake, It's Kimi that phased. She's off and running but I got it. _He informed I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me

_I'm faster—_

_I don't give a fuck! I'll handle it! _He yelled at her, the rage-filled sound echoed in our minds

_You mean you'll handle me…? Not likely Jake._ With an insane burst of speed, I pushed myself well past my limit. After a few hours went by and Jacob was quiet but Leah rallied the troops. As it got darker I slowed only to speed up again once I heard _him_.

_Give it up Kim. I more practice at running long distances, just come home—_

_To be a baby? To be a pain in the ass? Jake I've raised myself since my mom started shooting herself up. Like I couldn't handle you for a few more hours; I don't need sleep because every time I close my eyes I see her shaking in a corner clutching her arms to her chest screaming at me to either get away or get more drugs. _I could feel him shutter and try to remove the image but I pushed it deeper into his mind _You think the Bella thing was hard?!_ I laughed darkly now every one was listening wishing I won't say what I'm about to _That shit was easy! It was a crush that made me sick! So what?! So the fuck what Jake?! She didn't pick you! She never would have! SHE NEVER LOVED YOU THAT WAY!_

He sprung forward and tackled me fiercely biting my shoulder, I howled in pain as I felt the hot blood run crimson rivers over my white fur.

_Jacob let her go!_

_Come on Jake!_

_IT'S KIMI, JACOB! _Yelled Leah

_SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST A GOOD FOR NOTHING KID!_ He screamed in his head_ She loved me! She DID! _He had me on the ground and was inches away from wasting me but I didn't care

_Oh yeah?! I would have given ANYTHING for you to get your head out of Bella's ass long enough to notice that I NEEDED HELP Jake…not Bella. Not your little princess but me—do you remember that day that you saw me sneak out my window with a black eye and a bloodied face?_

He said nothing

_Yeah, I remember! You saw it, but you went to go follow Bella down to the beach! Do you want to know what happened to me later that day?_

Again no one said anything

_She caught me and forced me back into the house where she hit me over and over until she passed out, Jake. THAT'S why I wasn't at school for a week—THAT'S why I have scars—and THAT'S why I hate BELLA! _I got up slowly, blood still flowed from the wound but I wanted a fight _Come at me Jake! Just do it! _I growled and bared my teeth but he was frozen his big black eyes were wide _What, can't take the truth? Surprised that Little Kimi can hate? That the sweetheart act is bitter? Poor Jake, everyone's always pitying themselves and it's a useless emotion! _

_Kimi…I—_ he fought for words

_You what Jake?_ I challenged back as the anger in me made the gash more severe _You're sorry? For what _ever_ are you sorry for, my dear— sweet— Jacob? You've done so little to me!_ The fake cheer in my voice could have made anyone feel guilty, dirty, and alone _I mean, besides the abandonment, and the pushing me aside for a stupid girl that you thought you loved but who didn't love you back, or was it the fact that you stood by and literally _watched_ my mother destroy herself and take me with her for the ride? Witch was it…_ my world went fuzzy _huh? Witch, was… it?_ I staggered and fell to the ground, losing consciousness in the way

The last words I remember saying are _How could you Jake?_

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

My mind went blank as I stared at her. The only thing that woke me was the feeling of standing in something warm and wet…my little girl's blood. I phased back and put on my pants but wrapped my shirt around her exposed body. I picked her up and ran in my human form back to the reservation but I knew I wouldn't make it and her wound would be healed and she'd be fine. But... it was _me _that hurt her, it was _me_ that let her mom do that to her, and it _was me_ that obsessed over Bella and completely ignored her. The truth is I did remember that day and looking back on it now, I wanted to throw up.

The pack showed up minutes later but I refused to stop.

"Jacob!" Sam's voice boomed "Let her go." He ordered

"Sam don't make me pull away from the pack again. I'll do it and you know that." I said still running Sam on my heals

"Jake…" came a soft voice "Let me see her."

It was Leah. I slowed my pace into a walk. She was dressed in an over sized t-shirt that was tied off at the waist. She ran in front of me and looked at Kimi. "The bleeding stopped but—"

"She'll be fine. You need to work on what you're going to say to her when she wakes up though," she pulled Kimi from my arms and laid her on Quil's back. My old friend refused to lock eyes with me.

"Yeah, buddy, I know I'm a dick." A low rumble echoed from him and he ran off at a smooth pace being careful because he had precious cargo.

"Jake, just give it a rest. You can't dodge this one with humor and that stupid ass grin will get you no where. Kimi might actually hate you…I would." Quietly stated Leah walking a head of me

"If you're supposed to make me feel better you're doing one hell of a job." I bit back with malice

"I don't give a fuck about you, Jacob. Not after that. I have no respect for you now—not many of us do." Her head was low and her voice was pained "I'll never be able to get the image of you leaving her bruised and bloodied for _Bella_ the feeling of defeat that went threw Kimi was unbearable."

"Bella's a good girl—"

"Bella's a brat and you know it." Leah's head snapped up and her eyes were red-rimmed but vengeful "She needed you—she needed anyone!"

"Get off you high horse Leah you weren't there either!" I insisted

"But you knew what was going on! You were closest to her!" I scoffed and undressed so I could phase. When I went to my other form Leah stood in front of me "You can't run away from all your problems Jake. You can try but you'll fail."

I went around her

"She loved you—trusted you and you let her get hurt!" she yelled after me but I ignored her the best I could and ran back to the reservation I felt her phase too

_Do you think I don't know that Leah? Honestly? I know I messed up but I don't know how to fix it._ I snapped

She said nothing and ran a head of me

_How could I? How could I? How could I? _That question plagued my mind for hours until I got back and phased

I walked up to my house and saw everyone in the kitchen again but when they saw me, everything was silent "Yeah, I have that affect on people sometimes."

I walked to my room and sat down on the floor watching her sleep as the moonlight shown threw her hair. The silhouette of the mark was pale blue and a reminder of what I am…the brutal beast of the forest.

* * *

**RXR TBC **

**-Missy**


End file.
